Tetsuya Tsurugi
Tetsuya Tsurugi is a character from Great Mazinger (1974) and is the hexagonist (sixth protagonist) in The Knights of the Multiverse. One of the founding members of the Crystal Knights, he pilots Great Mazinger, later Mazin Emperor G, and generally acts as the voice of reason for the team, usually trying to break up arguments between team members (though will sometimes get into arguments himself). Personality Tetsuya is an extremely skilled pilot with a strong ethic code, and is very confident in Great's abilities. Unlike his adoptive brother Koji, he's more calm and collected on the battlefield, and listens to instructions fully from his teammates before charging straight into a fight, though as much as he hates to admit it, he can be as cocky and hot-headed as he is in some instances. He also have lots of self-doubt, and will blame often himself for a failed mission. While he can act rather cold sometimes, he still cares greatly about his teammates' safety, especially Jun and Star, mostly stemming from how he never knew his real family, and strives to protect them no matter the cost. History Pre-Series After defeating the Myceane Empire, Tetsuya spent the next several years fighting alongside the Mazinger Team defend their earth against new threats, even teaming up with the Getter Team on numerous occasions. He would also frequently aid Earth Defense Command in operations against invading forces or terrorist groups, but would always prefer to keep his business focused on his family at the Photon Labs. Mini-Series On the last day of the Photon/Getter experiment (the creation of Getter Unit 1) a distress call came in of a red robot with wings attacking a nearby town. With the Getter Team still not , . Tetsuya made it to the location first and faced off against the robot, which turned out to be a Unicron-controlled Starscream. After a quick duel, the two were left at a standstill, as a portal sucked Starscream through. Confused, but not one to let an opponent retreat and possibly harm others, Tetsuya followed him in, only to end up on some strange Earth-like planet. After a good number of hours of searching the skies, he finally tracked Starscream down, and attacked. As the two (unknowingly) recommenced their duel, he was surprised to learn that Starscream could actually speak. Eventually Koji and Ryoma tried to step in and stop the duel, but before the group could explain the situation, another portal opened up beneath the entire group. . Tetsuya agreed to assist them in their quest, but made sure to keep a close eye on Starscream. Soon enough though, Unicron's newest herald, Megatron, approached the group in order to bring Starscream back under Unicron's control. , as he and Koji held Megatron long enough for Pink to use her Rose Flash for the first time. After Megatron's supposed defeat, Tetsuya apologized to Starscream for his earlier actions, and agreed to aid him and the others to stop this onslaught. Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Relationships Jun Hono Being Tetsuya's childhood friend, having met when both were orphaned at a young age, he and Jun share a strong bond. Though in the past he's been... less than supportive towards her feelings, the two have grown much closer over time, although he does still has some difficulty understanding her humor. She'll also be the one to pull Tetsuya out of his slums whenever he gets too in over his head or if he's just feeling down, and though he's not perfect at it, he's willing to do the same for her. Koji Kabuto Tetsuya is Koji's adoptive brother. Though the two butt heads frequently due to each other's stubbornness, they still always have each other's backs in the toughest spots. Ryoma Nagare, Hayato Jin & Michiru Saotome As fellow super robot pilots, Tetsuya respects Ryoma, Hayato and Michiru as brothers/sisters-in-arms, especially with Ryoma, who Tetsuya shares a friendly rivalry with. Star Butterfly Tetsuya acts as Star's mentor, usually trying to get her to learn more of the spells in her spell book. While he tries to keep a calm mind with most of Star's shenanigans, he will snap at her for some of her more foolish escapades, such as when she decided to take the Poseidon machine for a spin. Still, he strongly values her safety and will go to great lengths to protect her, such as when he blasted Toffee with both a Breast Burn and Thunder Break in the Battle for Mewni arc when he thought that Toffee had killed her. Starscream At first, Tetsuya held Starscream in contempt after their duel, not believing him saying that he didn't remember, only holding off after hearing Koji and Ryoma's testiments. However, after the team's first fight with Megatron, he finally came to an understanding of Starscream's situation, and put his differences with him aside to defeat the Black Moon Clan and Unicron. From then on, the two became good allies, often sharing both friendly and competitive dialogue in battles. Pink Diamond Category:Crystal Knights Category:Crystal Knight Founding Members Category:Miniseries Introductions Category:Mazinger Team Category:Characters from Earth Prime Category:Allied Robot Corps Category:Mech Pilots Category:Adults Category:Males Category:Human Category:Mazinger Characters Category:Go Nagai Characters Category:Anime Characters